


Partner

by Wingstar102



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dub-Con-ish, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Muse Went Off The Rails, Painkillers, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain medication makes McGee a little more talkative.</p>
<p>Sequel to "Lover"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner

~~~  
  
“Mmmm, you smell delicious.” McGee leaned a little harder into Gibbs, despite the hot summer night, trying to bury his nose further into Gibbs’ neck as they made their way carefully up the stairs and into McGee‘s small apartment, almost rubbing up against him with every stilted step. Bullet hole in Tim’s left leg coupled with the heavy pain killer and the muscle relaxant in his system didn’t allow for much grace, proven true when he had to steady McGee better to keep from almost falling again. Still, made Gibbs a little hot and uncomfortable. Who knew McGee was this sensual when his inhibitions were lowered? Might explain why Gibbs never really saw his Agent doped up on pain pills before _or_ why McGee took great care in making sure he didn’t have more than a glass of wine or a beer whenever the team went out for drinks after a hard case. Tim, for all his openness, wasn’t much for letting people see him at less than his best.  
  
Idly, Gibbs wondered just how frisky Tim would get when he was drunk if it only took a small dose of codeine, and an even smaller one of diazepam, to affect him like this. And he also wanted to know if it was just him that Tim wanted to maul or if anybody would’ve done.  
  
He returned his full attention to the task at hand, because juggling the keys was a pretty difficult affair without McGee being able to actually put weight on his leg. The bullet he’d caught earlier in the day had entered into his thigh about midway up and to the outside of the bone before exiting. Simple enough to treat, but painful and awkward to stand still or maneuver with. Gibbs had done the only thing he could do, what he did for any of his team. Offered his company and assistance to his Agent for the duration it would take for him to mend. Tim wasn’t even given the option of refusing, not that he really could, considering how high he was.   
  
Eventually made it through the front door though. Got to the  bedroom too, and Gibbs only had to fend off a tiny bit of groping. Trouble really started as he tried to pull Tim’s shirt off and settle him on the large, scrupulously-made bed. He should have anticipated it, but worry had overridden the doctor’s warning of side effects, so he really didn’t count on Tim’s drugged mind to take even the most clinical touch to be an attempt at seduction. But, sure enough, Tim’s arms wound around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a hot kiss the instant Gibbs was close.  
  
Now, as much as everyone joked about it, Jethro Gibbs wasn’t blind. And McGee wasn’t a chore to look at, not by a long shot. He had always found Tim’s expressive and guileless nature attractive and arousing, as much as the long legs, beautiful eyes and sharp mind. However, Gibbs, only allowing for brief affairs with both sexes after his last ex-wife just so he didn’t get his heart stomped on again, refused to make McGee another notch on his bedpost, so to speak. Especially right now, when he couldn’t actually give informed consent. Reluctant though he was, he gently untangled himself. “Not really the time for that McGee.”  
  
The breathless chuckle he got from Tim was not exactly what he expected. Neither was the hazy look he got, almost like he wasn‘t really talking _to_ Gibbs. “Oh, a seduction. Usually when I’m dreaming, don’t need it. Like the change.”  
  
“You think you’re dreaming?” Well, that wasn’t expected either.  
  
“Have to be.” Tim’s striking green eyes, pupils so small because of the codeine, caught Gibbs easily. “The real you never touches me. Ever.”  
  
Opening his mouth to correct him, he thought better of it and just shook his head, sure his Agent wouldn’t remember if he told him otherwise at the moment. Possible that McGee was telling the truth though. Hell, who was he kidding? His Agent was right. Touching Tim for anything more than a headslap would start Gibbs down a dangerous road, could lead to things that Gibbs really wanted, but might hurt them both in the end. So touching him was something Gibbs avoided like the plague.   
  
Instead of saying any of that, he continued to pull the scrub top off and help Tim carefully arrange himself on top of the thick, ivory colored comforter spread across the bed. Took all of his formidable resolve not to join Tim, but he managed. Barely. But only far enough to drag over the heavy, old recliner he’d spotted in the room close so he could keep an eye on the injured Agent. Ok, both eyes, but honestly, when did he ever really get the chance to look his fill without being caught? To enjoy Tim’s handsome, unassuming face without having to explain?  
  
To watch Tim slowly run his hands down that creamy expanse of torso? “What are you doing Tim?” And no, his voice did _not_ catch a little. And no, his jeans were _not_ becoming too tight.  
  
Tim gingerly shifted enough to comfortably look at him with a dreamy expression and gave that breathy chuckling again. “I’m going to entice you. You’d be in bed with me otherwise, not staring at me like you want to eat me alive.”  
  
“That so?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tim answered as he started to trail his hands lower, down until they were skimming the waistband of the scrub pants he was wearing. _That_ had Gibbs feeling a bit hotter. He knew that because Tim’s boxers had blood all over them and a hole from the bullet, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “Always like that.”  
  
“Like what?” He nearly smacked himself for walking right into that trap. Had to be a trap. McGee always knew just what to say to get him to ask the question he wanted. Too smart for his own damned good, even doped up to the gills.  
  
“Steal into my room and take me over.” He slipped his hands farther into the scrubs and Gibbs had no doubt that Tim was starting to touch himself. “Have been for so long, I don’t remember when I’ve dreamed of anything else.”  
  
Temperature in the room seemed to jump all of a sudden to blistering, making Gibbs unobtrusively pull at the collar of his thin polo shirt. “Take you over?”  
  
“Oh.” Tim flashed a hot and wicked little grin at him. Personally, he never would have thought his Probie was capable of the expression. “Love it when you want details.” Tim grasped himself more firmly. “Favorite is when you just barge in, slick me up and sit me in your lap facing you. Can kiss you all I want that way.”  
  
Gibbs could picture it too. Tim, flushed and panting, arms wrapped around his neck and letting Gibbs move him any way he wanted. Buried deep and so close there was barely an inch of space between them, skin rubbing against nothing but soft, sweat-slick skin. Kissing with hard but playful passion.  
  
A groan escaped before he could stop it, but damn if the image Tim’s words evoked wasn’t hot enough to scorch.  
  
He noticed, once he shook the picture out of his head, that Tim was not helping. In the ten seconds he’d been imagining the scene, somehow Tim had managed to tug his pants down far enough to let his erection pop free, but not let the elastic waistband rest on his bandages. Was petting it too, just the tip. Gibbs swallowed hard, the bulge in his own pants becoming more painful by the second. “Should really put that away, McGee.”  
  
“Thought you liked it when I teased you.” Damned full bottom lip slid out, just the slightest bit, morphing Tim’s expression into a pout. The long stroke he gave to his cock kind of ruined the look, but Gibbs didn’t mind. “Remember you askin’ me once to tell you about a fantasy I had. Sat in that chair, pulling on that large cock of yours, hard as nails. Demanding I tell every tiny, carnal detail.” A gentle shift of Tim’s right leg gave enough space for him to slide his other hand down to palm his balls and, Gibbs would bet, tease his hole with the very tips of his fingers.   
  
But, with Gibbs sitting so close to the huge bed, it was the man’s leg pushing against him that set of the blaze in his body.  
  
Unsnapping his jeans to relieve the pressure didn’t help much, not that he thought it would. Grappling with his morality, with his conscience, for only a few seconds and rationalizing to himself that since he wouldn’t touch McGee in his semi-conscious state, it would be more like a voyeur watching a live show than anything else, he pulled his achingly hard dick out and sighed in relief.  
  
“Was wondering how long you were gonna hold out on me.” Flashing another wicked grin at him, Tim started to stroke himself a little faster, eyes fluttering shut in bliss and breath coming out in shallow pants. “Want to know if the real you is as fantastic as you. If I was brave enough, I’d corner him in the elevator at work and find out. Throw the stop, drop to my knees and blow him in the middle of the day.”  
  
The reminder that his Agent thought they were part of a dream, that Tim thought he was talking to a phantom, seriously lessened the guilt Gibbs felt about the whole encounter. Not enough to violate his conviction not to touch though, but definitely enough to allow himself to reach for his own cock and give it a rough pull. And to encourage Tim. “That all you would do?”  
  
Tim didn’t even open his eyes when he answered, but the groan gave away that he’d heard the question. “No. I’d wait ‘til the end of the day, after everyone left and flirt with him until he threw me down the desk and fucked me.” Tim started fisting himself harder and faster, and Gibbs started to match his pace, watching McGee’s other hand work under his scrubs, knowing that he was probably starting to finger himself. He envied those long, elegant fingers sliding into the hot and soft body. The hitch in Tim’s breath pulled his gaze back up to the bright but drugged green eyes. “Think I want him to make love to me in his basement the most though.” He picked up the pace of his strokes even more, Gibbs right there with him. “Push me up against the side of his boat, lift me up and just slide home.”  
  
He closed his eyes so that he could picture that one too. Scent of sawdust and sex everywhere, arms under Tim’s legs, spreading him wide, and hands braced against the side of whatever boat was being built. A slow, easy rhythm making the man gasp his name and tremble. Kissing when he could and nipping at all the pale, creamy flesh in his reach every time Tim’s head fell back against the wood. The scene he saw, Tim’s head thrown back in ecstasy and a faint shout as the Tim in his mind reached completion, fractured as his orgasm barreled through him. So lost in his own pleasure, he almost didn’t hear the loud gasp of his Agent finding his own release.  
  
Once the tremors faded and his heart started beating normally again, he opened his eyes and promptly chuckled. Tim had finally passed out from the medication and had left a mess on himself. Quietly, Gibbs snagged some tissues from the box on McGee’s nightstand, cleaning his chest and stomach off fast then gently wiping off Tim’s hands, stomach and cock, thinking.  
  
Maybe he could try to build something with Tim and not mess it up. What had just happened, as distant as Gibbs had tried to keep himself, was enlightening and moving, more so than anything had been in a long time. Wasn’t a memory he was going to forget or bury anytime soon, so maybe he should give the idea of them together the attention it deserved.  
  
Settling back in the old chair after putting Tim back to rights, he dozed off, still thinking about the possibilities.  
  
~~~  
  
End


End file.
